You've Got email
by louiselane
Summary: When Lois is back to Metropolis, She and Clark exchanging emails .
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE:** You've got email  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** When Lois is back to Metropolis, She and Clark exchanging emails .  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark,  
**SPOILER:** Sacred and Lucy  
**DEDICATION:** To Alli who beta me and help me with my english and to the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread  
**A/N:** This fic was based on the Lois's emails appears on Clark's inbox on "Sacred".

**Subject: What's Up Smallville?**

Date: Wed, 23 Fev 2005 12:28:44 -0800  
From: Lois Lane To: "Clark Kent" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Hey Smallville. What's up ? Why Are you so quiet lately? You even didn't answer my last two emails. Did you send to Chloe that last email with the attachment? I can't remember her email.

How is Clarkie? I hope he didn't eat any of my clothes when I go back. I'm still sneezing when I'm around him.

Cya soon.

Lois

Date: Wed, 24 Fev 2005 15:30:44 -0800  
From: Clark Kent To: "Lois Lane" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Hi Lois. Sorry for take so long to write to you. I just got back from a trip to China yesterday and I was very tired but then I noticed your email but I was too tired to answer.

I just sent Chloe that email. You scare me a bit with the size of the attachment. For a moment I thought you were sending a virus. We never know with you. g

When you will come back? I want to take advantage of my bed until I can. And Shelby too. He loves sleeping there.

Hugs

Clark

Date: Wed, 24 Fev 2005 18:45:44 -0800  
From: Lois Lane To: "Clark Kent" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

China? What the hell are you doing in China? Buying Chinese food? And did you speak Chinese and didn't tell me?

Clark, you are annoying and drive me crazy but I'll never send a virus to you. I'm not that mean.

You can tell Clarkie that I want my dog bed free and without fleas. He still makes me sneeze and you know that. But I miss him too. Like I said to your mom when I meet her: I'm a sucker for stray dogs and naked guys.

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 24 Fev 2005 20:20:00 -0800  
From: Clark Kent To: "Lois Lane" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

It's a long history, but I'll fill you in when you get back from Metropolis. 

It's good to know that you'll never send me a virus. My computer already freezes enough without any viruses.

Ok, I can tell him that but I'm not sure he will understand. And did you say that to my mom? No wonder my parents were totally freaked when you slept here for the first time after the shower incident.

Hugs

Clark

Date: Wed, 24 Fev 2005 22:40:30 -0800  
From: Lois Lane To: "Clark Kent" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Okay, Now I'm curious. Can't you tell me anything?

God, I hate these computers sometimes. Instead of helping us they drive us crazy. I wish I could have Chloe's computer at the Torch. That was the computer of my dreams.

And about that incident. What do you expect? That your parents will believe that we took separate showers? Come on! They aren't that naïve even I know we didn't do anything.

Hugs

Lois

Date: Wed, 24 Fev 2005 22:43:00 -0800  
From: Clark Kent To: "Lois Lane" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Hey, that's fast. Are you on? We can talk in instant message. I can tell you everything about China there.

What are you saying? That I should take a shower with you?

And no kisses? Your hurt me, Lois . I'm sad now.

Clark

Date: Wed, 24 Fev 2005 23:00:00 -0800  
From: Clark Kent To: "Lois Lane" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Lois? Where are you ?

Clark

Date: Wed, 25 Fev 2005 15:00:00 -0800  
From: Clark Kent To: "Lois Lane" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Lois, where the hell are you?

I'm worried about you. 2 emails with no answer.

What happened?

Clark

Date: Wed, 25 Fev 2005 17:10:10 -0800  
From: Lois Lane To: "Clark Kent" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Sorry, Smallville.

My annoying sister called me yesterday to help her. She is already in trouble. 

And sorry I thought you didn't like my kisses. LOL

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 25 Fev 2005 18:00:20 -0800  
From: Clark Kent To: "Lois Lane" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Sister? I didn't know you have a sister. Younger than you I suppose.

Of course I like your kisses. It's very sweet of you.

Kisses

Clark

Date: Wed, 25 Fev 2005 19:10:10 -0800  
From: Lois Lane To: "Clark Kent" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Yes, her name is Lucy and she is younger than me.

Clark, can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired right now. I'll wake up early to go back to Smallville then I'll tell you everything about Lucy and you tell me everything that happened in China. Is it a deal?

Date: Wed, 25 Fev 2005 19:30:20 -0800  
From: Clark Kent To: "Lois Lane" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

Lucy is a pretty name.

Sure. We'll talk when you get back. I have to clean my room anyway. Shelby did a mess last night and ate half of one of my boots.

It's a deal.

I never thought I would say that but I miss you Lois.

Kisses

Clark

Date: Wed, 25 Fev 2005 19:35:15 -0800  
From: Lois Lane To: "Clark Kent" Subject: What's Up Smallville?

I miss you too, Smallville.

Kisses

Lois


	2. Hi Clark

**TITLE:** You've got email – Part II  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** This time Clark exchanging emails with Lex about Lois   
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Humor  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at **PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark, Lex  
**SPOILER:** Sacred

**DEDICATION:** To Alli for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English and the people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread  
**A/N:** Like everybody likes the first part, I decide to wrote more two parts. The Third part I will write only after I see This fic was based on the Lex's and Lois's emails appearing in Clark's inbox on .

**Subject: Hi Clark **

Date: Wed, 23 Feb 2005 12:28:44 -0800

From: Lex Luthor "Clark Kent" Hi Clark

Hi Clark. How are you ?

Did you find the stone? I still don't understand how it vanished like that. It is very weird even with everything that happens in China.

I'm trying to call you but nobody answers, I guess you aren't at home.

Lex

Date: Wed, 23 Feb 2005 12:35:28-0800

From: Clark Kent" " Lex Luthor Hi Clark

Hi Lex. I'm fine. Sorry I'm not answering the phone. I was running after Shelby who stole one of my shirts. This dog is crazy.

Like I said before. I have nothing to do with the vanishing of the stone. Sorry for taking so long to answer this email. Lois and I were exchanging messages. Even in email this girl drives me crazy.

Clark

Date: Wed, 23 Feb 2005 12:40:25 -0800

From: Lex Luthor "Clark Kent" Hi Clark

So, we have a mystery to solve. Find where the stone is.

So, are you exchanging emails with Lois? Where is she by the way?

Really Clark, I wanted to ask you that for a while. What is happening between you two?

Lex

Date: Wed, 23 Feb 2005 12:35:28-0800

From: Clark Kent" " Lex Luthor Hi Clark

I guess so. Tell me if you find it, okay?

She is in Metropolis with Chloe. They are there to pick Lois's stuff that still was in MU.

What do you mean? We are friends. Only that.

Clark

Date: Wed, 23 Feb 2005 12:50:10 -0800

From: Lex Luthor "Clark Kent" Hi Clark

Okay. It's a deal. But you have to tell me what do you know about it.

Ohhh, that's why I didn't see them for a couple of days.

What do I mean? You are arguing all the time, she drives you crazy that's for sure but I don't know I can sense some vibes coming from you two.

Lex

Date: Wed, 23 Feb 2005 12:35:28-0800

From: Clark Kent" " Lex Luthor Hi Clark

Vibes? I don't know what you mean, Lex.

I already told Lana this, but I'll tell you the same thing: She is rude, She is bossy, I can't stand her. The girl is completely nuts. We are only friends. Just that.

Clark

Date: Wed, 23 Feb 2005 12:50:10 -0800

From: Lex Luthor "Clark Kent" Hi Clark

I already notice the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. That can be something Clark. Come on 

You just described some of my best relationships.

Lex

Date: Wed, 23 Feb 2005 13:00:35-0800

From: Clark Kent" " Lex Luthor Hi Clark

I think you notice wrong

Well, my relationships are different from yours Lex, I'm sorry but it's nothing like that

Clark

Date: Wed, 23 Fev 2005 13:05:15-0800

From: Clark Kent" " Lex Luthor Hi Clark

If you say so 

Lex


	3. Hi Lois

**TITLE:** You've got email – Part III  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** When Lois is in the military base visiting her dad, she receives an email from Clark  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Humor  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at **PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark  
**SPOILER:** Onyx  
**DEDICATION:** To Alli for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English and the people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread  
**A/N:** Because everybody liked the first part, I decide to wrote more three parts. I hope you enjoy.

Subject: Hi Lois

Date: Wed, 14 April 2005 15:30:44 -0800

From: Clark Kent "Lois Lane" Hi Lois

Hi Lois. How are you ?

I'm writing because I'm worried the way you left us without saying anything. Is everything all right? Chloe said she should stay with you until I solve the problem with Lex's double. Is she okay?

Please, let me know about you two

Clark

Date: Wed, 14 April 2005 16:40:25 -0800

From: Lois Lane "Clark Kent" Hi Lois

Hi Smallville. I'm fine. Sorry for the way I left things in the farm. I really am. But General said he has a lead to Lucy and we can find her in Metropolis, I guess she guessed we are following her and she disappeared again. We are trying to solve our problems too but that didn't work out. I'm too stubborn like he said and he can't understand my choices. I'm still the weak link.

Chloe told me about the boy billionaire and his split personality. Are you all right? Chloe was a little scared after he tried to kill both of you.

I'll tell you something , Double or no double if I wasn't out of the town, I would kick his ass for trying to kill my cousin. Nobody messes with my family.

But I'm back from Smallville, I'm here with my father until tomorrow. I'll back to the farm, first day in the morning and then I'll fill you in about my adventures on Metropolis looking for Lucy.

Lois

Date: Wed, 14 April 2005 15:30:44 -0800

From: Clark Kent "Lois Lane" Hi Lois

I'm glad you are back , Lois.

So, Lucy is in trouble again ? I guess, you can't deny she is your sister.

It isn't Lex fault. His evil twin did all the bad things around here, but everything is back to normal now. Well, as normal as Smallville can be.

Clark

Date: Wed, 14 April 2005 16:50:30 -0800

From: Lois Lane "Clark Kent" Hi Lois

You're glad I'm back? I don't get you. I thought you are relieved to have your bed back for a while. You are so weird, Smallville.

What that means? Ah, forget it. I'll not fight with you by email. It's stupid. And it's more fun to drive you crazy in person.

I know. Chloe already explained to me the whole situation, but I still don't trust him even now-- he tried to kill my cousin and you.

Lois

Date: Wed, 14 April 2005 17:10:15 -0800

From: Clark Kent "Lois Lane" Hi Lois

Why are you so surprised? Yeah, you drive me crazy but even so I still miss you , Lois.

I think I'll choose to not answer your comment

I guess I can't blame you for being so suspicious with him now.

Clark

Date: Wed, 14 April 2005 17:45:28 -0800

From: Lois Lane "Clark Kent" Hi Lois

If you say so. I'll pretend that I believe you, Smallville.

Why not? You know I'll win the argument anyway, right?

Of course not, Lex has a dark past-- you can't deny him for that. But since I'm back tomorrow, things will get better, I hope.

I hope nothing weird happens this time.

Lois


	4. Hi Cuz

**TITLE:** You've got email – Part IV  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** Lois is in the military base again when she receives an email from Chloe about the news in Smallville  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Humor  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at **PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark, Chloe  
**SPOILER:** Ageless and Forever  
**DEDICATION:** To Alli for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English and the people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread 

Date: Wed, 4 May 2005 12:00:30 -0800

From: Chloe Sullivan "Lois Lane" Hi Cuz

Hi Cuz. How are you ? Just wanted to know how you are and if your new email is working.

Miss you

Kisses

Chloe

Date: Wed, 4 May 2005 12:05:25 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

Subject: Hi Cuz

Hi Chloe. Yeah, the email is working just fine. Thanks for the help. The old one was so full of spamming that I had to make a new account.

So, any news about Smallville?

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 4 May 2005 13:00:15 -0800

From: Chloe Sullivan "Lois Lane" Hi Cuz

What Smallville are you talking about? The town or Clark? LOL

Anyway, the big news of this week is that Clark is a parent now. He and Lana find a reckless baby in a cornfield and now they are taking care about. They just stopped here now for me to help them discover that his father is still alive. They are talking about formulas, diapers. You should see how cute Clark was talking about the baby. I think he should be a great dad because Mr Kent raised him very well.

Kisses

Chloe

Date: Wed, 4 May 2005 13:35:20 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

Subject: Hi Cuz

I was talking about the town.

Clark as a father? I should see that with my own eyes to believe. And he was a good dad at least?

Sorry, I'm grumpy today. My dad is annoying me about college. I think he is trying to get me back to MU again. I think isn't a good idea to came here and visit him after all.

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 4 May 2005 15:00:27 -0800

From: Chloe Sullivan "Lois Lane" Hi Cuz

Yes, Clark was a terrific father. Lana says he was doing almost everything by himself without complained much. Too bad I'm stuck here with the new articles to publish at the Torch or I should check out baby Kent already.

Seriously? This is great. I hope you can go back so we can study together when I go to MU next year. Can you imagine how wonderful will be? Too bad Clark will not come with us.

Kisses

Chloe

Date: Wed, 6 May 2005 21:30:20 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

Subject: Hi Cuz

Sorry that took me so long to answer your message. I'm really busy with the General around here. I think I'll only able to come back to Smallville next week.

So, Clark is a great daddy? I still have to see with my own eyes to believe.

Yeah, It will be great have you around in the MU dorm. We can share a room.

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 6 May 2005 21:45:17 -0800

From: Chloe Sullivan "Lois Lane" Hi Cuz

No problem, Lois. I'm quite busy too. And do you want to know the last news about the baby? He's now 7 years old. I'm not kidding. Evan is a 7 years old boy in less than 48 hours. How freaky is that?

Clark thinks he have some disease that accelearetes his metabolism which makes him grow faster than other kids. He is very worried about Evan.

Kisses

Chloe

Date: Wed, 6 May 2005 21:50:10 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

A 7 year old boy? You are kidding ! I think someone should change the name of this town to Weirdville or at least Freakville although Possessedville is a good one too. LOL

Poor boy. I don't even know that to say about that. But does Evan have a chance to survive? I don't know. Maybe Clark should talk to Lex and see if he can find a cure in Luthorcorp, altought I still don't trust him.

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 7 May 2005 10:19:35 -0800

From: Chloe Sullivan "Lois Lane" Hi Cuz

Evan grew up again. He is 14 now and it's very scary about all this. Lex told Clark the next time he grows he can't survive. Clark is so crushed about that. He really cares about this kid. I think Clark projects some of his own history about Evan.

And I finally found Evan's father but he doesn't care about his own child. That made Clark very angry. The father's blood is the only way to save Evan and he refuses to help.

Kisses

Chloe

Date: Wed, 7 May 2005 11:50:18 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

And when I thought Smallville can't be more weird... Something spooky happens. I'm so sorry for him. You can tell him when I go back I'll have a long conversation with him about this. It must been hard for him to handle all this.

I'll be back in less than 3 days so we can catch up too. I miss you too cuz 

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 9 May 2005 18:28:55 -0800

From: Chloe Sullivan "Lois Lane" Hi Cuz

Sorry for the delay Cuz.

The sad news is that Evan is dead. He can't handle the last time he started to grow. Can you imagine how sad Clark is?

Kisses

Chloe

Date: Wed, 10 May 2005 18:50:18 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

Oh my God.

I don't even know what to say.

Poor Clark.

Did you talk to him ?

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 9 May 2005 18:28:55 -0800

From: Chloe Sullivan "Lois Lane" Hi Cuz

I know. He was devasted but he can't do anything about it. It isn't his fault. But even so we can't blame Clark for beeing sad about that.

I'm tired. I'm working on the last edition of The Torch right now. Everybody is so busy around here with the end of the classes, our graduation. Clark is busy too with his last classes . I'll meet him later to take our gowns to the graduation cerimony next week.

So much to do and I'm a little scary about my future. I know, I shouldn't because I know exactly what I'll gonna do next year but I have these butterflies in my stomach and I can't control them, do you know? But I guess it's normal right?

Kisses

Chloe

Date: Wed, 10 May 2005 18:50:18 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

Poor Clark. Of course isn't his fault. The boy was sick. If even Lex can't help, Clark can't help either, even as extraordinary as he is.

I am already packing to come back to Smallville first thing tomorrow. So we can talk better about your fears and worries.

Does Clark have anything with that?

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed 10 May 2005 19:07:17 -0800

From: Chloe Sullivan "Lois Lane" Hi Cuz

Of course not. I'm just nervous. My life is gonna change and I'm a little nervous about that, but it's a good thing. I'll gonna study at MU and maybe I can get my old job back at the Planet, if Lionel didn't screw me for once.

I'm glad you are back to Smallville Lois. The things aren't the same without you around. I miss you.

Kisses

Chloe

Date: Wed, 10 May 2005 18:50:18 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

Thank you cuz. I miss you too.

That seems just a normal fear that everybody have when something big will change in our lives. I won't worry about that.

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 10 May 2005 23:20:14 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

Chloe ?

Where are you? I tried to call you but your phone isn't answering and you didn't reply my last email. Are you okay? I'm worried.

Kisses

Lois

Date: Wed, 10 May 2005 00:00:00 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Chloe Sullivan )

Chloe ?

Please answer me.

I'm really worried.

Where are you ?


	5. I need your help

**TITLE:** You've got email – Part V  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** And the saga continued Lois is worried with Chloe who is missed and ask Clark for his help.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Humor  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at **PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark, Chloe  
**SPOILER:** Forever  
**DEDICATION:** To Alli for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and the people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on Fan Forum and DTS.  
**A/N :** Sorry for take so long to update. I hope the next and last chapter don't take so long like this one. And thanks for the support.

Date: Wed, 11 May 2005 12:05:25 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Clark Kent I need your help

Clark, you need to help me.

I just arrived in Smallville but you are already in school. I hope you get this if you have any computer classes.

Chloe is missing. She disapeared. I was talking to her yesterday when she was in the Torch writing the last edition.

But she didn't answer my last emails or my calls and I'm very worried about her. Can you search for her in the school , please?

And please, turn on your cellphone. Why people always have to turn off their cellphones when I need to talk to them?

Lois

Date: Wed, 11 May 2005 12:10:44 -0800

From: Clark Kent "Lois Lane" I need your help

Hi Lois. Glad you are back.

I just arrived in my computer class to check some emails when I noticed yours. I didn't see Chloe yet but I'll pick up my graduation robe later and I'll try to find her. I let you know what is happenning.

Sorry, my cellphone has its battery low. I left it charging at home.

Are you still in my home?

Clark

Date: Wed, 11 May 2005 12:15:30 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Clark Kent I need your help

God, I hope she is okay. I can't stand this waiting anymore. You know I don't do well with waiting and I'm very worried with her.

Please, don't forget about me if you know any news okay? I'm in the Talon now. Lana let me borrow her laptop.

Lois

Date: Wed, 11 May 2005 12:20:54 -0800

From: Clark Kent "Lois Lane" I need your help

I think you are right Lois. I just picked up my graduation robe and Chloe and 3 other students didn't appear to pick their robes. Something is going on.

I went with Lana in The Torch office and Chloe wasn't there. She didn't finish her last edition for the newspaper and also her last coffee still was there. And her phone and purse was too. And I have no idea what is happening.

I think I'm the one who needs your help. I'm not able to find Chloe without you.

Clark

Date: Wed, 11 May 2005 12:25:50 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Clark Kent I need your help

Oh my god. Now I'm more worried than before. Do you have any clue what is happening, Clark? I need to find Chloe.

She didn't finish her last coffee? This is nothing like her. You are right. Something is going on. And to think about it, one of the students who works here as waitress didn't come either.

Great. Of course I'll help you even so I was the one who asks for help in the first place. Can you came here in the Talon? I think I need a break anyway.

Lois

Date: Wed, 11 May 2005 12:30:04 -0800

From: Clark Kent "Lois Lane" I need your help

Great. I'm in the away.

By the away, did you see something weird yesterday when you left Chloe on the Torch?

Clark

Date: Wed, 11 May 2005 12:25:50 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Clark Kent I need your help

No, nothing weird. She was just talking with some photographer who was showing her his portofolio.

Why? Do you think he can be involved?

Lois

Date: Wed, 11 May 2005 12:35:30 -0800

From: Clark Kent "Lois Lane" I need your help

Everything is possible in Smallville like Chloe would say.

I think we can start our investigation in his lab. Maybe we can find something that will help us to find Chloe.

I'm leaving the high school now. I'll meet you in the Talon in a few minutes.

Clark

Date: Wed, 11 May 2005 12:40:10 -0800

From: Lois Lane" "Clark Kent I need your help

Great. I'll wait.

Thanks Clark.

Lois


End file.
